


On Hair-ruffling

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Hair-ruffling

**Author's Note:**

> Yunho/Changmin commentfic for [](http://yuxo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://yuxo.livejournal.com/)**yuxo**

Yunho likes to sneak up and ruffle Changmin's hair because of the way in which Changmin reacts as much as for the feeling of the soft curls between his fingers. All that customary maturity and composure goes out of the window as Changmin flails and swats at the assaulting hand, suddenly all limbs and teenage awkwardness again. That, along with the quiet, indignant noise Changmin always makes never fails to pull an answering, involuntary coo from Yunho. The whole thing is adorable and un-Changminlike, except in the way that it's so much everything he pretends not to be and, secretly, is.


End file.
